1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display in which a recording device is integrally provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, flat type display panels such as liquid crystal displays and plasma displays have been widely used as displays for word processors and personal computers. The main portion of such a display is arranged in such a manner that a scanning line group and a signal line group are disposed perpendicular to each other, and picture elements are disposed in the form of a matrix at the intersections of the scanning lines and signal lines with circuits disposed around the display panel for driving each of the scanning lines and signal lines disposed around the display panel.
On the other hand, there are variable types of recording devices attached to a word processor or a personal computer such as thermal printers or ink jet printers. Line printers which print a full line simultaneously including a full multi-head have been widely used to meet the desire for high speed printing as an alternative to conventional serial printers. Line printers are exemplified by optical printers using a liquid crystal shutter array or an LED in addition to the above-described thermal printers or ink jet printers. With either of the type of printers described above, each bit of the line printing head needs a drive circuit. Thus, the cost of such a printer is high compared to a serial printer.